


Velvet Touches

by Camelabrakedabra



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, it's basically 6500 words of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelabrakedabra/pseuds/Camelabrakedabra
Summary: Getting caught out in the rain is sometimes the perfect excuse to lose clothing, and visiting your long-distance boyfriend can sometimes be the perfect excuse to take the next step. Jeonghan is more than thankful that his roommate is out of their dorm, but even more thankful that he's finally getting his first time with Seungcheol after a year of sexual tension and four weeks without seeing each other.Bonus chapter of Acronym, with a summary in the opening notes.





	Velvet Touches

**Author's Note:**

> *** ACRONYM RECAP ***
> 
> So far, Seungcheol managed to escape from a toxic group of friends who essentially pressured him to sleep with a girl at age 13 in order to prove that he wasn't attracted to men, and instead managed to find himself with the help of Jeonghan and his group of LGBT friends. He essentially became the dad friend of the group, as the eldest there, whilst Jeonghan was the assigned mom friend. After a while, he found himself coming to terms with his bisexuality and eventually his attraction to Jeonghan, and a few months before they left for university, they ended up officially starting a romantic relationship with each other.
> 
> Jeonghan's university was a few hours away from Seoul, though, and as a result he was hit with intense homesickness and a need for familiarity. Seungcheol agreed to travel over and spend the weekend with him, which resulted in them going for a walk around a nearby park until it suddenly began to rain and they had to make their way back to Jeonghan's dorm. Thankfully his roommate isn't there, and so they both remove their wet clothing in front of each other, marking the first time in which they see each other naked, and decide to cuddle in bed without bothering to get dressed.

“Do you maybe want to do something?”  
“Something?” Seungcheol echoed as he glanced down at his boyfriend. Jeonghan’s fingers began to slowly run over his bare skin, almost nervously, as he avoided making eye contact. There was a long silence as he tried to find the words to say what he wanted to say, but finally he settled for repeating it once more. Seungcheol raised an eyebrow slightly as his own fingers moved to stroke his boyfriend's hair.  
“What sort of something are we talking about here?” Silence again. It could be almost any kind of something, other than probably a platonic friendly something if his response to the question was anything to go by. 

“Jeonghan?”  
His eyes slowly peeled from his boyfriend’s chest as they made eye contact finally. “Yes?”  
“What sort of something?”  
He let out a really slow, long breath as his eyes drifted down to Seungcheol’s lips in order to avoid having to make his judgement of the reaction from his eyes.  
“Would you like to maybe…?” Jeonghan swallowed as he found that the words wouldn't leave his lips, and his eyes met Seungcheol’s once more as he gave an apologetic glance, “I mean… do you think we're ready for the next step?”

It caught Seungcheol off guard, but he tried his best to make it seem as if it wasn't a big deal by making a joke of it. “What, like getting married? I think we’re too young to be thinking about that.” As expected, it resulted in a grin from his boyfriend, followed by an embarrassed laugh as he pressed his face into the shoulder below him.  
“Sex, Coups. Sex.”  
Of course that was what he meant. Seungcheol had already guessed that it would be that, but was relieved that his boyfriend was able to explicitly say it to him when prompted to do so.

“Are you sure you're ready to do that?” Jeonghan appeared to think it over for a moment before giving his nod of approval, and although usually Seungcheol would be hesitant to take the next steps if his partner needed to consider it again when asked, the growth in confidence over the decision was apparent in his response.  
“I think I'm definitely ready. We’ve been together for almost five months now, and I don't see any reason why we won't be together for a much longer time. And besides, we’re here now and we’re already undressed.”

"Right, uh..." He didn't know how to start out. Of course he did want to do it, but at the same time, it felt too planned in comparison to his first time. It wasn't the heat of the moment love making as he had been expecting, but frankly he hadn't ever imagined that his first time with Jeonghan would be decided without the need for conversation. There was something different about sex with another guy that made him feel as if additional consent was required, especially considering that he was Jeonghan's first boyfriend and probably his first time.

It was awkward and messy when he finally went for it. Seungcheol was absolutely relieved that they were completely naked, since there was no awkward fumbling to get clothes off, but at the same time his freshly dried skin wasn't running over Jeonghan's smoothly just yet. His hands pressed gently to Jeonghan's thighs and pressed down, encouraging him to spread them for him, and his boyfriend naturally responded well by pushing his thighs down so that they were resting against the mattress.

From there, he slowly made his way forward so that he was hovering over him, so that their thighs were pressed together and hips were almost touching. Jeonghan's legs shifted up further so that his thighs were almost against his sides, and they kissed softly as their hands began to wonder a bit.

It wasn't half as romantic or sexy as they'd imagined it would be. Jeonghan tugged Seungcheol's hair a little too hard on more than one occasion, and Seungcheol quickly found that it was getting increasingly hard to move with their skin sticking together. He figured that it would get easier to move when they got into it more, but as he snapped his hips forward to press his groin against his boyfriend's, he felt Jeonghan wince.

"Did that hurt?" he asked as he pulled away, "I'm sorry that it pulled on your skin."  
"Yeah, but I..." Jeonghan trailed off as he tried to work out what he wanted to say. Seungcheol's eyebrows raised as he watched him trying to figure out where to go with it, "There's something I'd like to try, just to get things moving."

"Of course, do you wanna tell me what you're thinking of doing?"  
"Can I... uh..." Jeonghan swallowed as his eyes flickered down from Seungcheol's and back up.  
"Can you what?" he asked as he moved a hand up to his boyfriend's cheek, "Is everything okay?"  
Jeonghan took in a slow, long breath as he tried to calm himself, and his eyes drifted to rest on a spot behind Seungcheol's head as he gathered up the strength to ask what was on his mind.  
"Could I suck you off? Just a bit to get you going?"

Of all of the possible questions, it was the last thing that he had been expecting. Jeonghan seemed to be incredibly nervous about it despite his attempt at being confident with his question. Seungcheol gave a little nod but made sure to let him know that it wasn't something that he absolutely had to do. Yet, Jeonghan simply flipped their positions on the bed and shuffled downwards so that he was between his boyfriend's thighs with his legs tucked under him, ready to get started.

"I've never touched another man before, so you'll have to excuse me if it sucks," he breathed with a smile as he hesitantly wrapped a hand around his boyfriend. He gave a little squeeze, bringing Seungcheol to attention immediately, then gave a few quick strokes to ensure that he was hard enough to work with. He was clearly nervous about it, especially as drew back the foreskin and gave gentle kitten licks to his frenulum. They made eye contact for a moment; that was what left Seungcheol shivering more than the licks, as it seemed so confident in comparison to his words.

Jeonghan's mouth moved to hover over the tip, and he hesitated for just a moment before slipping his lips over the head. He was slow at doing so, taking special care not to let his teeth graze against the sensitive skin, but relaxed his mouth properly when he could feel it pressing against the roof of his mouth instead. That was the point in which his knowledge of what to do started to shine through; his tongue massaged against the underside then rolled around the length to either side in a way that was completely new to Seungcheol and definitely didn't come from guessing.

He was closely monitoring his boyfriend's expression the entire time, taking special note as he slowly took in more of the length. Seungcheol let out a low sigh as he felt Jeonghan's mouth inviting him deeper inside. The warmth was fully engulfing him, and it felt amazing to have the tongue pressed flat against the underside of his length again. He hadn't really expected Jeonghan to be the sort to be able to take him to the base on his first attempt, but honestly there was something arousing about being able to see the tip of his nose squashed against his pelvis like that.

He held it for just a moment, making sure to lubricate the length as much as possible with his spit, before moving straight back up to the tip. Seungcheol took in a sharp breath when he felt the cool air prickling against warm, damp skin as Jeonghan released it inch by inch. He stopped again just as his lips came to the neck of his glans again, then seemingly decided to focus his attention there as he started to trace from his frenulum all the way around the outline of the head.

Seungcheol _twitched_. The pleasure of it was very different to what he expected; usually he would avoid direct attention to the head, since it was incredibly sensitive for him, but Jeonghan's mouth was giving him something new. Whilst the tip of his tongue followed the ridge with precision, there were times in which the flat of his tongue brushed against his glans ever so gently, and he found that it left him tingling rather than pained. A mouth felt much different to a hand, he decided, and he much preferred the way that his boyfriend was teasingly gentle with the tip.

Only when it was clear that Seungcheol was relaxing under the gentle pressure to the head did Jeonghan even bother testing the waters to see whether more direct pressure was appropriate, but he quickly retracted and returned to slow deepthroating and teasing just underneath his glans when he the felt the slight flinch in response. It was the perfect mix of repetition and novelty as he switched between focused licks and taking the entire length, and Seungcheol loved it. Yet, he soon found himself letting out a dribble of pre-release onto Jeonghan's tongue, and the younger boy slowly dragged his lips over the head as he pulled away, gave one more soft lick to finish up, then sat back up so that he was at eye level once again.

"So, are you ready to get started?" Jeonghan seemed to be excited to move on to the actual sex, although admittedly Seungcheol wasn't quite feeling it as much as he was the oral. Of course he wanted to take that step with his boyfriend and now felt like a good time to be doing it, but he was suddenly smacked with the realisation that he hadn't researched what to do in the slightest. He was planning on checking it up in an incognito tab when he went to stay with his parents one weekend, but he hadn't really considered that it would be happening so soon for them. It was awkward enough to have to look at raunchy websites to figure out how gay sex worked, but actually getting to the point where they were ready and being unable to deliver was a new level entirely.

"I, uh, don't know what to do," he finally replied after a long pause to consider his words. It was the most embarrassing confession that Seungcheol had ever made. Saying it out loud made him wish to go back in time more than ever, just so that he would be able to at least check up the basics. He was certain that his boyfriend was going to find it either amusing or disappointing, but they were almost definitely going to stop it there, as far as he was concerned, until he better knew what he was supposed to be doing.

Yet, none of the negative reactions that he had expected came to the surface. He was absolutely relieved when Jeonghan didn't seem all too upset by his lack of experience with other guys. Instead, he smiled and admitted that agreeably pornography wasn't able to help with that sort of thing, especially with the restrictions in their country, then walked him through every step.

Jeonghan was an absolute blessing when it came to describing the process to him. He took out the lubricant from his top drawer as he described what to do with it, asking as he went whether Seungcheol had ever put his fingers in the girl who took his first time since it was essentially the same sort of thing, and then finally pulled out a condom to make sure that it was something that he was able to use. They'd never really discussed allergies or medical problems directly before, especially not in this area, but luckily it didn't seem as if it would be an issue for either of them.

As well as he had explained it, though, Seungcheol still found himself getting nervous about it all. He figured that there was no way to mess up severely with the preparation process, but even so he was hesitant to get started. As Jeonghan had described, he coated the middle three fingers of his right hand in lubricant, making sure to go relatively overboard in hopes of easing his own anxiety, then slowly moved to press the finger against him. He waited for too long in a state of nervousness, but Jeonghan helped him out by lifting his hips a little and spreading himself with both hands. "It's okay; I'm not made of glass. I've done it before, okay?" It was comforting to know, but there was still a niggling feeling inside of him that swore he was going to end up hurting his boyfriend.

The finger pushed in just as slowly as it had moved to meet his skin, but Seungcheol was relieved to find that the muscles had relaxed instead of tensing around him. It continued until the top knuckle was pressed against his entrance with his other fingers tucked against the soft skin of Jeonghan's ass. It was the weirdest feeling, in his opinion; he had expected it to feel completely smooth, but rather it felt as if there were plica on his inner walls. He hooked his finger to get a better feel of it, earning a soft grunt from his boyfriend in the process.

"Is something wrong? You're rubbing it all weird."  
"It just feels different to how I imagined," he admitted, earning a soft laugh in response.  
"Have you never touched yourself there before?" Jeonghan asked. It was obvious that he already knew the answer. His lips twitched into a grin, but it wasn't in a teasing manner. Instead, he lifted his hips a bit higher off the bed and encouraged his boyfriend to feel around as much as he wanted to in order to get familiar with the sensation of touching him there.

He made sure, as a result, to explore Jeonghan thoroughly, gradually adding more fingers in the process until he had his centre three buried inside of him. He noted that to start with the muscles clamped around his fingers and locked them so that his outer two were underneath the middle in a sort of triangle, but after just a minute or two he was able to move them all next to each other without too much pressure from Jeonghan's muscles to move together again. It was a strange sensation, seeing as he'd expected his boyfriend's muscles to react differently to his fingers, but he didn't quite know what exactly he _was_ expecting to happen.

Seungcheol found that he was getting into it better once his boyfriend's muscles had relaxed enough to stretch his fingers out with little resistance. He was impressed to say the least, especially considering that he was his boyfriend's first, and honestly it was so fascinating for him to see anal preparation working so well for their first time that he didn't particularly want to stop doing it.

"Should I find your prostate?" he finally asked when he realised that his boyfriend was preparing himself to move on to the next steps. Jeonghan was seemingly surprised by the question, but broke into a smile as he brushed a hand against his arm.  
"You can do whatever you'd like to do. You don't have to find it; it's not absolutely essential."  
"I want to." Although he tried to hide it, Jeonghan seemed to be incredibly pleased by the request to do it. It was all part of making foreplay enjoyable, Seungcheol decided, so he was more than happy to find it for him.

"I'll let you know when you've found it," the younger boy informed him as he tried to relax his body back against the mattress. Seungcheol simply gave a little nod in response before getting straight to work and hooking his fingers towards the front wall; that was all that he'd really remembered about male anatomy, and so he was able to get the general area almost straight away.

There was a niggle of concern the back of his mind again as he started to get into, in which part of him was worried that his fingers would be too short to hit it properly after having built up Jeonghan's hopes, but as he touched around he felt his boyfriend's entire body relax under him again. "You brushed against it. Try rubbing back over where you just touched a few times."

He did as instructed, making sure to monitor his reactions as Jeonghan had done with him. It didn't seem to be like a magic pleasure button as he'd heard from Soonyoung, but rather seemed to leave the younger boy like jelly. He let out a low grumble each time Seungcheol pressed over the centre of that spot, but it seemed from his expression that he much preferred it when the fingers dragged slow circles around the outside of the gland.

Admittedly, Seungcheol got a bit carried away with the touches to his prostate. He gradually increased the speed at which he rubbed his fingertips around that spot and added to the pressure until his boyfriend's legs were flat on the mattress and he could barely manage to hold his hips up any longer. From the way that Jeonghan's hips were positioned, he couldn't even thrust the fingers anymore, since his knuckles were caught underneath his pelvis. Yet, soon after his breathing began to grow heavy and thighs started to twitch with the beginnings of his climax, he suddenly found the strength to beg for Seungcheol to pull out before it hit.

He was quick to pull out when instructed, earning a slight wince in the process, but it hadn't gone straight to the sex as soon as he did so, as he expected it would. Instead, Jeonghan reached over into his bedside table and pulled out a small cloth, which he handed to Seungcheol to wipe his hands on, then held his arms out weakly to be held. The older boy was a bit wary as he shuffled forward to wrap his arms around his boyfriend, just in case he'd put him off continuing, but Jeonghan affectionately nuzzled the tip of his nose against his neck as he wrapped his arms around him, and suddenly Seungcheol decided that it wouldn't be a huge deal if they did stop there.

"Sorry, I get tired easily and you had me almost there. Do you mind just holding me for a moment and talking about it?" Of course, Seungcheol didn't mind in the slightest. He tucked both of his arms underneath him and leaned a little closer so that their chests were pressed together, before searching for something moderately sex related to discuss with him.  
"So your prostate felt different to how I imagined, too."

Jeonghan couldn't help but laugh, as much as he was obviously trying to hide it. "So all of it felt weird to you?"  
"Pretty much. I expected smooth and a really obvious prostate, but instead I got bumpy with a firm lump only when you press on it." He was a bit embarrassed to admit it, having had such preconceptions about it and all, but Jeonghan's amusement over it didn't seem to be malicious at all, which was a plus. Instead he moved his hands to rub at his face as his tongue darted over his lips a few times.

"If it's anything, I thought I was dying when I first touched it," he admitted, "Hard to touch with your own fingers so I didn't realise it was there, but my first toy was curved and I almost winded myself by ramming it straight in."  
Upon hearing that, Seungcheol couldn't help but laugh too. He hadn't quite expected Jeonghan to have not even known about his prostate prior to touching it for the first time, and was especially surprised when his boyfriend started to go into the details. Apparently he was too embarrassed to search it online in case his parents ever found out, and so he had gone to the doctor and had an awkward conversation about male anatomy and the fact that it was a pleasure spot for a lot of guys.

They ended up discussing it for a little while longer until Jeonghan managed to find the strength to sit up, and he immediately turned to the drawers again to snatch up the condom that he'd left on top. "Lay down next to me," he instructed with a smile, and Seungcheol immediately did as he was asked, "I'll put it on for you, okay? Just relax." He tore the packet open with slight difficulty, before taking it out, spending a few seconds trying to figure out which way it went on, then finally placing it on his tip.

Seungcheol was nervous to say the least. He could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest as he felt Jeonghan's fingers slowly pushing the condom down, and he felt his insides getting warm as his boyfriend flashed him a proud smile upon successfully getting it on fully. He coated one hand in more lubricant than necessary, then immediately set to work on coating the condom as well as possible. Considering the sheer amount of fluid versus the roughness of Jeonghan's hand, it was a relief to see that that the condom hadn't gradually slipped off with each tug, but he still made a point of checking that it was pulled down all the way before wiping his hands.

Seungcheol, on the other hand, was hesitant to touch his length when his boyfriend had finished preparing him. He had quickly decided that he wasn't all too fond of the feeling of the lube on his hands, but made sure to hold it between two fingers and a thumb in order to guide it towards Jeonghan's entrance. Time stood still for a moment. He could feel his nerves building even further, but he figured that the fear would come crashing down the moment that he pushed his hips forward. Jeonghan made a point of tucking his knees close to his chest in order to give better space for entering smoothly, although Seungcheol had gathered that he would be holding his legs in that position once they'd started out. It was a bit of an awkward position for him, but at the same time he guessed that it was probably the most comfortable for Jeonghan so he simply rolled with it.

He made sure to take it slowly, despite the earlier comments about how Jeonghan wasn't glass. He _was_ glass, as far as Seungcheol was concerned, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him straight away. After giving himself a moment to mentally prepare for the fact that they were actually going to take that step together, he pressed his tip firmly against the entrance and then slowly pushed his hips forward, easing the tip in. 

Whilst he'd expected his boyfriend to take it well, considering that he'd been using toys on himself for years, Jeonghan's entire body tensed as he entered him. Seemingly he hadn't expected it either, as his eyes shot open wide and he immediately bit down on his lower lip in an attempt to prevent making too much noise in the process. "Wait," he breathed once he'd successfully curbed the noise, "Just give me a second."

All he could do was wait for Jeonghan's body to relax again. Seungcheol guessed that his boyfriend had underestimated the difference in dimensions to his toys, since he had seemed to be well accustomed to touching himself. It took a little while, but eventually Jeonghan took in a deep breath and gave the go ahead for him to push in further. His muscles were clamping Seungcheol a lot less as he gradually slipped in centimetre by centimetre until finally he felt the soft skin of his boyfriend's ass pressed against his pelvis and his muscle rings tightening around his base.

"Fuck," Jeonghan breathed as he folded his arms over his eyes, "Fuck fuck _fuck_ , Coups. It feels so different to using a toy; that's for damn sure." Seungcheol couldn't see his boyfriend's face, but he could tell the embarrassment from the fact that his red flush was spreading down towards his chest. He wasn't quite sure whether it was a good or a bad thing just yet, and he was almost certain that Jeonghan was having the same feelings towards it that he had been having.

"Just wait for me again, please." Seungcheol immediately froze on the spot, having not expected him to need to pause again for a little while. Jeonghan apparently caught the split second of panic on his face, as he moved a hand to gently stroke his cheek, then leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. "It's just a bit girthier than I'm used to and it gets thicker around the middle," he admitted with a shy smile, and frankly Seungcheol could feel the embarrassment that the comment brought along prickling underneath his skin.

It didn't take quite as long for him to get used to it the second time, and he gave the go ahead with half the nervousness as well. Seungcheol was still a bit hesitant, since Jeonghan had insisted on him working up a pace straight away in order to get used to it quicker. It was still a bit new to him, seeing as he'd never actually slept with another guy before in his life and it was a notch up from doing it for the sake of avoiding bullying, but he quickly sucked it up and threw himself straight in there in hopes that his worries would drain away once they got into it.

Jeonghan made sure to let him know that he approved of that method once Seungcheol began to rock their hips together a deliberate but satisfactory pace. He supposed from the lack of sound that Jeonghan probably didn't want his neighbouring students to hear him and his boyfriend loudly going at it in his shared dorm, although the longer it lasted, the more he was starting to relish the way that those sounds were having to be drawn from Jeonghan's throat. In general, he was quieter in bed than he'd expected, but it made hearing the little hitches of his breath and occasional breathy moan that little bit better.

It was when the younger boy began to move his his hips against Seungcheol's that the real magic started to happen, though. Apparently Jeonghan wasn't anything like his pillow princess of an ex-girlfriend, as he made a special effort to snap their hips together right as their skin made contact, and suddenly Seungcheol was feeling sparks running through his body every time they came together. It was something simple but it gave the illusion that they were going rougher than their pace suggested, and more than anything it was encouraging him to gradually slam into Jeonghan harder and harder until he was begging to be filled.

Those little hip movements were enough to bring out Seungcheol's primal desire, left without the anxiety of wanting to be perfect or the need to constantly check that he wasn't causing pain. It was a sign that they wanted each other mutually and it wasn't just something to pass the time. He had gone to comfort and love his boyfriend after the torment of being apart in a time of such fragility, and the proof that Jeonghan _desired_ him was like a wake up call that left Seungcheol wanting to make every moment that he was inside of him worth the wait. It wasn't just about being there to reduce separation anxiety anymore; this was about showing the love and sensuality that was waiting for him back in Seoul, ready to make him feel wanted within a moment's notice if he ever needed that.

He followed what he thought felt right and gradually added force to his thrusts, but he still made sure to monitor his boyfriend's response to it. Of course, Jeonghan responded well to it. As soon as he started to slam his hips against Jeonghan's that bit harder, the younger boy's eyes rolled back and he let out a low noise right from the back of his throat. His body arched against Seungcheol's and his fingers sought out stability from the bed sheets as he tried to get used to the change, but as soon as they'd reached consistency again, his hands moved back to touch all over Seungcheol's body.

Their touches were less awkward now that they weren't trying too hard to act as if they were already familiar with each other's bodies. There was no need to appear experienced when it was clear that neither knew exactly what to expect, and frankly the flow was more natural upon realising that. Lips found the soft curve of Jeonghan's throat and gradually kissed up towards his jaw before meeting his mouth in a firm kiss. Their chests were pressed close enough for them to be able to feel the rise and fall of every breath, and hands started to wander as soon as they were comfortable enough in their ability to continue moving against each other hands free.

That was when the seriousness dropped completely. Jeonghan's hands slipped down Seungcheol's back to grab at his ass, and he immediately let out a low sigh as he gave a firm squeeze. "I've always wanted to squeeze it. It feels so much softer than I expected." Seungcheol couldn't help but laugh when he felt the hands spreading on his ass and groping gently.  
"I've always thought that it was just a fat ass," Seungcheol admitted, but Jeonghan's jaw immediately dropped as his eyes lit up in excitement.  
"It's perfect. Honestly, it's my favourite ass in the world. I'm just glad to finally be able to touch it. You should touch what you like too. I don't want to be that weird guy who sits here groping whilst you keep your hands to yourself."

Seungcheol made a point of taking it literally and playfully pressed his whole hand on Jeonghan's face, causing him to laugh a bit harder. He playfully slapped the back of his thigh and clenched around him, then quickly leaned up to kiss him hard again as soon as his boyfriend's hand moved away. It grew slightly more serious for a moment as Seungcheol's fingers traced over pale thighs and every dip of his pelvis, but as much as he tried to appear sexy, he soon felt his boyfriend starting to shiver underneath him and finally let out a snort of laughter. 

"You're _tickling_ me, find somewhere else to put your hands," Jeonghan breathed as he pushed Seungcheol's hands up his body. He decided to avoid the tickling as much as possible by moving his arms to wrap around the small of his back and underneath his shoulders, and it simply left them pressed together in a way that he knew made Jeonghan feel safe from their previous experiences with cuddling.

At that point, Jeonghan's own hands moved to his front and he began to slowly palm himself in time with the thrusts. There was hardly any space to do so with their bodies pressed so close, but Seungcheol rather enjoyed the sensation of Jeonghan's hand rhythmically moving between them. It was a little something that was left to his imagination for the most part, but it was arousing for him to think about how it must've looked to see him touch himself.

Palming soon turned to stroking, and Jeonghan was clearly needing that little bit more. Seungcheol took it upon himself to thrust into him harder, as much as it took its toll on his stamina after a short amount of time. The attempts at being quiet were gradually falling apart and Seungcheol quickly felt him unwinding underneath him as he continued to slam their hips together over and over. As much as it took out of him to keep going, he managed to reach that consistency again soon enough, with Jeonghan's hips moving back against his still at a closely matching speed.

"I'm almost there," Jeonghan finally breathed as he shakily fisted at his length, just a minute or two afterwards. Seungcheol hadn't really expected him to announce it, as it seemed like more of a porn trope than anything, but he had figured that it was in desperation more than anything when he noticed the jerky motions of his hand and so quickly nudged it away and took over.

Jeonghan relaxed a lot more when he didn't have the issue of bringing himself to finish to deal with. He instead moved his hands to Seungcheol's back again and pressed his fingertips into the skin to steady himself, then shifted his legs so that one hooked around one of Seungcheol's thighs and the other foot rested back against the mattress. His eyes closed as he focused on the pleasure that was starting to take over, and it was visible from his expression that he was less concerned about getting finished as quickly as he could now that Seungcheol was controlling the pace of the strokes and helping him to build up within reasonable time.

Yet, Seungcheol was quickly finding that he was struggling to hold his own climax back as he tried to bring his boyfriend to finish. He moved his spare hand down to grip his base between two fingers in hopes of keeping it away for a while longer, although Jeonghan immediately let out a whine of disapproval when he was unable to continue with all three tasks simultaneously. Luckily, though, it had successfully moved him away from the edge enough to focus his attention on his boyfriend's climax, and so he began to frantically pump the length and occasionally thumb the tip in hopes of getting him there first.

Finally, Jeonghan's nails began to press deeper into his back and Seungcheol was certain that he was just seconds away from finishing. He made a point of running the edge of his thumb over the tip a few times in hopes that it would be sensitive enough to get him there, and he was relieved to find that after just a moment he felt the warmth of fluid spilling over his hand. It was as if a weight was suddenly lifted from his shoulders, in which he hadn't wanted to be a disappointment during their first time by not lasting long enough or by being unable to leave his boyfriend satisfied, but it was happening and it was real and Jeonghan's body was still underneath him once more.

It was at that moment that he felt the freedom to hit his own climax. As much as he knew that Jeonghan was probably left oversensitive, Seungcheol couldn't help but continue at the same pace as best as possible, through the squeezing from his muscles and occasional twitches. If anything, it added to the raw lust and desire that had taken over his body from the moment that the initial anxiety had washed away. His world felt like it was moving in slow motion as the only sound filling his mind was that of his boyfriend's heavy panting and his hands searched for the best place to hold to steady the body underneath him as it hit.

It hit _hard_ when he finally finished. It was definitely different to touching himself, and a world away from sleeping with someone who he wasn't even interested in just to prove a point. It was the sexiness of genuine attraction and weeks of anticipation for the next time that they met hitting him all at once like a punch to the gut, and it took his breath away for a few seconds. Seungcheol tried to relax against Jeonghan's body without putting too much weight onto him, but after just a moment he settled on propping himself up on his knees and forearms, whilst pressing his face into his boyfriend's neck for that bit of closeness.

The energy was very clearly knocked out of Jeonghan, too. "Just... hold still again. Be patient," he breathed as he moved a sweat-slick forearm to rest over his eyes. He made an active effort to control his breathing for a moment before finally gathering the strength to move again. "Right, if you pull out then tie it up and wrap it up in tissue and _then_ put it in the bin, that should be fine. And if we get boxers and shirts on, that might be useful. Don't want to be caught in bed naked."

He had his own special way of taking it straight from sexy to real, and it was honestly admirable how quick he was to switch between the two. Seungcheol made sure to take it slow as not to hurt his boyfriend, but he severely underestimated how much his legs were going to lock when he attempted to stand so soon after his orgasm, and he ended up having to steady himself using the furniture on his walk across the room. He made sure to grab the clothes from Jeonghan's wardrobe and pulled some boxers and a shirt on himself, before promptly helping Jeonghan to dress in his own clothes.

"Your back is covered in deep scratches," Jeonghan pointed out as Seungcheol helped to wipe him up, "I hope you're not seeing your parents any time soon because they're not going to be happy with me."  
"They'll have to deal with it," he replied simply, although he was somewhat concerned by their inevitable reaction when he saw them upon getting back to Seoul and they realised that their relationship was getting serious. It was nothing that he could really change, but he did hope that they would take it better than he was expecting, should they find out, seeing as they had taken his bisexuality relatively well in the end.

Jeonghan made sure to give the room a quick spray with air freshener before settling down again. His face buried into Seungcheol's chest as soon as they were close enough and he was almost immediately dozing once they'd started to relax. It wasn't exactly unusual to see him that exhausted, seeing as he would occasionally skip evening classes back in high school in favour of napping instead, but there was something unusual about seeing him go from such high energy to incredibly low energy in a matter of minutes.

Seungcheol tried to stay awake for a while longer, having not been too tired out by it all, but quickly found that it was more exhausting to be awake in silence with his boyfriend asleep. Jeonghan's body was keeping his arm in one position so there wasn't all too much he could do other than cuddle up closer and try to nap too.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'd like to apologise for how long this took to write up. Honestly, the foreplay and ending bit was done around a week ago and it's just the actual thing that caused problems for writing. But it's been way too long since I said I'd do this so hopefully it'll be worth the read!!
> 
> This is probably the most detailed smut thing I've ever really written, mostly because it sounds good to start with but actually getting onto it gets a little tedious and hard to imagine unless you're really really in the mood to write it (and it would probably help if the extent of my human contact since exams week extended past sitting with my sister and binge watching Pretty Little Liars in what's mostly silence).
> 
> However, this does mark the start of the next project, and hopefully before I go away to work for a month, there'll be time to at least give a few chapters of "unfavourable love" themed Seventeen fics. Although I'll be randomising the order as not to pick obvious favourites (Jeongcheol), I'll just give the slight hint that Seungcheol will already be engaged to someone else when he meets Jeonghan in their one.
> 
> Thank you for reading as always, and hope you enjoy!! <3


End file.
